Prom
by tennisgirl77
Summary: Even though she doesn't think she is good enough, her boyfriend seems to think so. (for Susz's Chalena Contest)
**Hey everyone! Back with a one-shot! This is for author Susz's Chalena Contest. I hope you all enjoy! (Sorry it's a little short) :)**

 **FYI: in this story, Selena lives in her own house and the crew is still at Mission Creek**

Today was the night. It was the night of the school prom. Selena was so excited. It was her first prom dance with Chase and she was starting to get really anxious. This was the first time she had a date to any dance before, and she hoped that she wouldn't mess this up. So couldn't make a bad impression at all.

"Ok" Selena said to herself as she finished putting on the rest of her makeup, "Chase will be here to pick me up in a few minutes." She took a deep breath, "Ok Selena, just breath. You're not going to mess this up. Your date with Chase is going to go just fine. Just don't mess it up."

The doorbell then rang.

She jumped and almost spilled some makeup all over her bright red dress.

"Coming" the girl screamed as she ran downstairs to get the door. When she answered the door, she looked to see her boyfriend all dressed up in a fancy tuxedo with his hair brushed back. He looked absolutely handsome; the perfect date.

"Hey" Chase said to the girl, "Sorry I'm late. There was so much traffic on the way here."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm not ready at all."

Chase looked her up and down, "You look ready to me. You look beautiful."

Selena blushed, "What do I not look beautiful any other day?" she teased.

Chase started to stutter, "W-What, n-no. That's n-not what I-"

The girl laughed. She loved when Chase got nervous. He gets even cuter than he already is.

"Relax" the girlfriend replied with a chuckle, "I'm only kidding."

Chase sighed in relief, "Good."

Selena backed up from the door, "Come on in. I'll be ready in a few seconds. I just have to go grab my purse."

"Alright." Chase walked into the house and plopped down on the living room couch. He started to watch a soap opera that was on T.V.

A few minutes later, Selena came running down the stairs.

"Ok" she replied, "I'm ready."

Chase stood up and took her hand, "Ok" he replied, "Let's go to the dance."

They smile at each other as they walk out of the house and into Chase's car (Well actually it was Mr. Davenport's car, but hey it was Chase's for the night).

When the couple got to the dance, they saw all of their friends: Bree, Adam, Leo, Janelle, and more. Sadly Principal Perry was there too, trying to make every kid's night the worst.

As soon as he saw Chase and Selena, she walked over to them.

"Oh look who it is" she huffed, "Thing 1 and Thing 2." She looked at Selena's dress, "And where'd you get that dress from? One of Dr. Seuss's storybooks?" She started to laugh.

The teens frowned.

"Very funny Perry" Chase sighed, "Do you really have to ruin prom for everyone?"

"Well, I never had a good time at my high school prom, so I'm not going to let anyone else have fun either." She then walked off to bother some more kids.

Selena made a sad face. "Chase" she started, "Does my dress really look….silly?" She hoped it didn't. She had hand made it and was actually very proud of her work.

"No" Chase answered, "Of course not. Ignore Perry. She's just sore that she never had a good time at her school events back in the day. Your dress is fine."

The girl smiled. "Thanks."

"Now come on. Let's go dance."

They took each other by the hand and went on to the dance floor. A slow song then came on from the DJ table. The couple then started to dance. Selena was quietly counting the dance steps in her head so she wouldn't end up stepping on Chase's foot, but it happened anyway.

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry Chase. I guess I'm a bad dancer."

"No you're fine. I'm a really bad dancer too. I had to practice dancing with Tasha before I left out to get you." He blushed.

"Well I guess we could both use some dance lessons then." She chuckled.

"Haha. Yeah."

The two smiled at each other as they danced for the rest of the night.

After the dance the two went to eat at a pizza place. Of course, that didn't go as well as Selena had planned. She ended up spilling pizza sauce on her dress, and embarrassing herself in front of her boyfriend, something she promised herself not to do earlier again. But Chase didn't mind. He admitted that it was pretty funny and cute the way Selena reacted when she spilt the pizza sauce.

When dinner was over, Chase drove Selena back over to her house.

"Thanks for the wonderful night" Chase told Selena as he drove into her driveway, "It was the best night ever."

"Thank you too" the girl replied with a smile, "I had fun too."

She got out of the car, along with Chase.

"Let me walk you up to the door at least."

As soon as they got to the door, Selena and Chase kissed once more before she disappeared into her house. Selena watched as Chase drove away. She was so thankful she had a boyfriend like him. He was honest, funny and cute. And he didn't care if she made mistakes, he liked her for who she really was and that's all she ever wants in a boyfriend. She then hoped their relationship stayed together forever.


End file.
